twelve_nightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoo Ja Gyeom
}} | } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Titles Prime Minister Ga Guk |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Gender Male |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Gender 45 years old |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Debut Chapter 4 |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Hair Black/Violet |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Eyes Amethyst |- ! colspan="2" | Relationships |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Spouse Unnamed Wife |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Issue Yoo Dan Ah |} '''Yoo Ja Gyeom' is the Prime Minister of Ga Guk. Plot At the palace of Ga Guk, Yoo Ja Gyeom brings the head of Woo Chan Sung severed by the Crimson Moon to Empress Dowager Yoon Yeon Lee and explains the actions of the masked vigilante. While being reprimanded by the empress dowager, Yi Won bursts in and sings the ''Crimson Moon song'' which is completely offensive to be uttered. Yi Won then asks him if the rumor of Jin Yeon's status is true, to which the Prime Minister answers to be quite true.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 7 One midnight, his residence barn is set to fire as a signal for the Crimson Moon and his men to retrieve the compact. He awakens and realizes that they have arrived and orders his servants to extinguish the fire and find out who started the arson. As he goes back to his room, he notices that the compact he has hidden is already stolen. He then orders Baek Yoo Shin to catch the perpetrators who he believes is the former Crown Prince Jin Yeon. He then tells the captain to not worry about the stolen compact since what they have is a fake. However, he finds out that what they have taken is the true compact, so he sends Yoo Shin to capture them quickly.Twelve Nights manhwa; Chapter 10 The following day, the Prime Minister reports to Yoon Yeon Lee that the compact was stolen. However, he enlightens the empress dowager that they have confirmed about the Crimson Moon's and Crown Prince Jin Yeon's connection with each other. He concludes that the Crimson Moon is indeed Jin Yeon since he would not take such risks in order to retrieve the compact. He then points out that the compact is merely a scrap of paper; even if the evidence are to be held against them, nine out of ten of his co-councilors are on their side. Contrastingly, she reminds him that those councilors were on their side because the compact was with her, but now that the Crimson Moon has the compact, there is a great chance that those councilors will turn to Crown Prince Jin Yeon's side. Having one choice left, the empress dowager decides to join forces with him by marrying their children. Outside, they are being listened to by Hyun Bin who congratulates him for the marriage ceremony. He then tells her that eavesdropping is not good for her inborn child.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 13 After the incident at the slums, Dan Ah goes home and expects to be opened by her servant, but she is opened instead by Yoo Ja Gyeom himself. He reprimands her for her actions during night and tells her that she will soon be entering the palace to be married to the emperor. Dan Ah argues with her father, saying that she loves someone else and wants to be married to him. She adds that her father was married to her mother without coercion, but he slaps her, reminding her not to talk of her mother again. She runs away to Bi Hwa Rim and did not return for the night.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 17 The next morning, Dan Ah still does not return home, so Yoo Ja Gyeom orders a servant to bring her back.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 18 One morning, the Prime Minister is greeted respectably by Dan Ah and is given an embroidered purse containing some sweets in order to help him relieve fatigue. Despite believing that her own work needs improvement, her father comments that he rather likes it. He tells her to stay docilely at home and leaves afterwards. At the palace training grounds, he is with Baek Yoo Shin who shows him the confiscated weapons from Ah Ri Sa and Nam Hyeon. In line with this, he explains that trade inspections and security around the borders have been tightened. However, despite the efforts to lessen the rebel attacks, the Prime Minister tells him that those will not be enough and suggests the summary execution on those who will be involved in the insurrections. They are then interrupted by the coroner's servant and talks with the captain. He then leaves after realizing the captain's busy schedule.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 24 At the palace, Yoo Ja Gyeom takes care of the piled up scrolls in the emperor's chambers. He was reprimanded by the empress dowager, but the emperor suddenly arrives. He immediately tells that they should now . The emperor adds that his daughter is automatically chosen as a candidate because it will greatly hurt his image if the emperor is to exclude her.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 29 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male